1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a door lock handle assembly for both leftward and rightward pulling doors, for instance boat and yacht cabin entrance/exit doors.
2. Prior Art
Among the doors provided at the entrance/exit of boat and yacht cabins are those which are opened by turning them about a hinge axis, and those which are pulled along a straight guide rail. Among the pulling type doors are those of leftward pulling type, which are accommodated in a door accommodation section on the left side of an entrance/exit in the open state thereof, and those of rightward pulling type which are accommodated in a door accommodation section on the right side of an entrance/exit.
The prior art door lock handle assembly lacks versatility with respect to the leftward and rightward pulling doors. That is, a door lock handle assembly designed for a leftward pulling door and a door lock handle assembly designed for a rightward pulling door are not interchangeable. This means that two different kinds of door lock handle assemblies have to be fabricated and stocked independently to meet different demands, thus leading to extra stock space and making it difficult to reduce the cost of manufacture.